Scooter
Scooter is a mechanic with workshops in New Haven and T-Bone Junction. He is most renowned and recognized for his southern accent and stylistic speech. Background Scooter was named after one of his sisters. His mother is revealed to be Mad Moxxi during the course of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, and he grudgingly admits that Jimbo Hodunk is his father during Borderlands 2. He also says that he finally killed Lucky Zaford. Involvement ]] Scooter maintains the Catch-A-Rides and built the Outrunners that players can use to drive around Pandora. Once characters arrive in New Haven, he will also hand out some missions, including one to check on his old friend T.K. Baha. He reappears in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, where he is central to building the new vehicles of that campaign. Scooter returns in Borderlands 2 as Sanctuary's mechanic. He assists the Crimson Raiders in maintaining the rebel city. His sister, Ellie, maintains a garage in The Dust. Some of his missions involve helping him find a girlfriend, which usually end in his interest's death. Quotes Borderlands *''Hey, you the one killin' all the crap when people ask? The Catch-a-Ride near Fyrestone is more busted than my momma's girl parts. Really appreciate you takin' a poke at that. The uh, system, not my mom. Hot dog down a Skag den, know what I'm sayin'?'' *''That right there is a beaut', man. My runner's ain't the prettiest gal at the dance, but she'll put out the second you ask 'er. And be sure to hit the boost to know why everyone wants to Catch-A-Ride with Scooter, man.'' *''Ah hell, did you just leap over Piss Wash Gully in one of my runners? Man! Dude, tell me when you're going to do that crap! That was awesome!'' *''Lucky's an old buddy of mine - and by old buddy I mean asshole that ruined my momma's girl parts. Sounds like he's in trouble so you go on ahead and try and keep him alive long enough so I can kill him at a later occasion.'' *''Thanks for keepin' that dickbag alive long enough for me to pound on later. Much as it pains me to admit, Lucky knows the area better than anyone. Might wanna use him whilst he's alive from me not having killed him and all.'' *''Hey, is Lucky only sending you on missions that like, destroy my stuff? Seriously, I think he's putting bad guys in runners just so you can get onto blowin' them up.'' *''Oh, he had you blow up some of my rides? Bandits or no, those were some pristine tail-getting' machines.'' *''Okay, this Mad Mel guy. I know him. He's the one that's been stealing all my runners and puttin' them in the hands of those jaggoffs. Hey, you say hello from Scooter ... and by that, I mean you just go murder the crap out of him, alright?'' *''Well ho-freakin'-rah! Mad Mel is gone, bless his worthless piece-o-crap soul. You've become quite the useful little go-getter out there. Drop by my shop when you get to New Haven, I'd quite like to meet ya in person.'' *''Heya man! Hey, you need sumthin'?'' *''Hey, you just holler when you need me, alright?'' *''Well come on by, I ain't goin' bite... probably.'' *''Hey, I got my eye out, just wait your turn, man!'' *''Com'n out the dust nasty out th're ai'nit?'' *''Heard you huntin' for that Vault. You know, even if it weren't hogwash, would it matter? What're you gonna do with treasure anyhow? All we got here is mud, guns, and dirt!'' *''Now, I wasn't born in no barn, alright? Well... actually I was, but all I'm sayin' is you don't believe people runnin' around talkin' 'bout some magic door spewin' out treasure and the like, alright?'' *''Oh, so yer here for the Vault, eh? Well, hell, I got some ocean-front property near Sanctuary I'll sell ya real cheap. I'll even throw in a yacht if the price is right!'' *''I should tell ya, I wouldn't trust Tannis with any one of my vehicles... what with all that science and... her boyish haircut.'' *''I ain't one to gossip - but that Tannis ain't quite on the up and up, ya know what I mean?'' *''Now, this is just between you and me, and some choice machine parts over there, but that Tannis acts real peculiar-like - it don't befit a lady.'' *''Hey, you heard the news? Don't seem to make but two beans a sense, the Vault bein' real and all.'' *''Hey, you hear the Vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul.'' *''Word now's the Vault's real. Well, if it is real, what'd anyone put in the damn thing? Gold? Hot chicks? ...Monkeys?'' *''Hey, you seen them Lance soldiers 'round here? Why'd anyone send an army out here for, anyway?'' *''I gotta say... Not sure we need crazy robot people like the Crimson Lance comin' in here and tell'n' us what is what.'' *''Hey, you seen those Crimson Lance? Buncha walkin' buckets! Ain't that I got any beef with 'em, they just armed up to the teeth, and I ain't sure what they are up to.'' Borderlands 2 *''Whoa! Unauthorized user up in my grill!'' *''Welcome to 'Catch-A-Ride, please enjoy your stay, and there's a pimento taco - a pimentaco - in the glovebox'.''' *''Oh, crap, is you Hyperion? I heard all of you are robots and you eat metal out of the garbage and stuff. Knew you wired death-machines would be coming for me once Roland went missing. Now, if you're here to kill me, you should probably know... onto stack of tires You'll never take me alive you robotic sumbitch!! '' *''Wait a minute... well, hang me upside-down from a telephone pole cover me in honey and leave me to a slow death at the hands of hungry spider ants, you ain't no robot! You're a Vault Hunter! That's like a unicorn!'' *''So you gonna help us out with this whole Roland situation? Roland said that if he ever disappeared, I were to initiate 'Plan B.' Or as I like to call it, Plan-turn-this-city-into-a-floating-fortress-of-awesomeness-B.'' *''Careful around Earl though, he's crazy. He ate one of my cars once. Yeah, just like with a fork.'' *''Now your gonna have to buy the third ignition primer from Earl's Black Market, that's why I gave you that there 'rid rock.'' *''Judging by how you killed them bandits, I'd say you and blood have an extra special relationship, like cousins taking a bath together!'' *''Roland said we should have an exit strategery if he ever went missing. Now to see the fuits of your loins, this city is gonna fly! [Sanctuary sputters and dies] Damn. Well, now we really need Roland.'' *''Oh snap, the Firehawk has Roland?! The crazy mass murderin' bounty hunter!? Man, if the Firehawks got him, Roland's in deep!!'' *''Found the Happy Pig Motel, huh? Yeah, Bloodshots wiped that place out for good after Roland kicked them outta Sanctuary. You might be able to turn everything back on if you activate that there steam-pump.'' *''Aw, the steam-pump ain't workin' neither? I see your problem - and I'm gonna take this slow so's you can understand, alright? Ready? That thing's broke as hell. Better scavenge some replacement parts from the other pumps near the motel.'' *''Now the valve you're looking for is waaaaay up at the tippy-top of that pump - yer gonna have to climb yer way up that thing like a snort-happy rid-head on a slag binge if you wanna get at it.'' *''You got the steam thingy? Cool. These pumps used to work off some other tech but people complained so they switched over.'' *''I bet you my remainin' kidney, that pump there still has a workin' capactitor. Just flip open the volt casing and grab that suckaduck.'' *''Damn son, looks like skags ate the hell outta that steam pump's capacitor. Better start poppin' skags until one of 'em drops it.'' *''Well, that sure looks like the capacitor I was lookin' for. Hey, side question, is it weird when I notice the moment you pick something up? Did you know I can see you in the bathroom? Wait, was that weird? I meant like spying on you in the bathroom out of a friendship thing. Well, eitherwhats, plug that pucker in.'' *''Damn Bullymongs love buildin' their homes on these southpaw pumps. Well, best kill that 'mong so that you can get that part you need.'' *''Ha, you went and found the gearbox, huh? Man, those gearboxes sure are the cat's unforsaken roar as we want to say 'round here. Go ahead and plug 'er in!'' *''Well, looks like you got everythin' ya need to repair that steam pump - just plug those bannana-boats in and the bounty board will 'be as juiced up as an Olympic athlete whose parents have unrealisitcally high expectations of him!'' *''Pump's ready to go, man! Just turn her on and watch the sparks fly!'' *''Finally made it to The Dust, huh? You been off the ECHO for hours, thought you might have gotten brained or something. But you ain't, so yay... and stuff... and stuff.'' *''You and my sister are getting along pretty well, huh? That's good, that's good. Course, if you make fun of the way she looks I'm gonna have to strap you to a vending machine and set you on fire, but nah, nah, its cool.'' *''Man, this is one of them moments... breath CATCH-A-RIIID'E!!!!'' *''Hah, Clappy is having a shindig? You know, I'd go- but I ain't.'' *''Shorty must die! That crocksucker dee-faced one of my Catch-A-Rides! Nobody does that except chicks I want to bang and me sometimes when I'm drunk! He's in Stalker territory! Go git him! '' *''Thanks man! That hacking business is all in the past! I will most definitely not kill you, probably!'' *''Hey, have you met my girl Laney? She's perfect, man! Blonde, great body, distantly related to me, great body! But them Fridge Rats brainwashed her! You gotta snap her out of that cannibalism crap! I don't wanna get bit!'' *''Oh, and if you come across any nudie-mags, just all casual like, grab those to.'' *''I'll bet Laney'll come around once she smells those slices! Why would anyone want to be a cannibal so long as pizza exists?'' *''Well, looks like you got all you need to un-brainwash Laney. That's a word now.'' *''Man, I was this close to knowing what second base feels like! And what second base is!'' *''I'm tryin' to write a love poem for this chick, Daisy, but I need some inspiration. Something to get my juices flowin' so the poem will get her juices flowin'! That's sex.'' *''Oh, and pick-up any nudie mags you see, never hurts to have a fallback.'' *''Whoo, boy, that bandit hung himself from his own tombstone! It's dark, it's deppressin', I don't understand what I'm talking about, it's perfect! Puttin' that in the poem!'' *''Is that a bandit spoonin' with a robot!? That is some artsy-fartsy bullcrap, my friend! Chicks love that stuff! That's goin' in the poem! Robots and sexy stuff!'' *''Aw, a lone flower, surrounded by blood and stuff! I maybe could turn that into a symbol of, like... flowers, or- or birds, or- I- I got it!'' *''Alright, my poem is done, completed and stuff! Get back here and I will not read it to you!'' *''Here is Scooter's poem, for you Daisy. Here, we go: "Daisy, I like you a whole lot / More than that bandit liked spoonin' that ro-bot. / You are a diamond in the rough / Or a flower surrounded by shrapnel and stuff. / I will hang myself from my own tombstone / If within you, I cannot put, my bone."'' *''She didn't like it? Well- well I thought it was pretty good.'' *''Aw, that skag looks sad as hell, all chained up like that. Maybe you can blast that chain and let him loose! Uh, apologies in advance if he eats your face off.'' *''Aw, that little feller looks wounded, his mom must have abandoned him or some such. I'd usually recommend busting a cap in his lil' cooch mouth, but he seems nice enough. You can get him some medicine so he stops making that sad-ass noise though.'' *''Aw, he looks hungry! Maybe get him some skag chews!'' *''Hey, you think it's weird we feedin' skag parts to other skags? That seems kinda weird, that feels weird.'' *''He still looks hungry, huh? Well, maybe some skag tongues will fill him up. Just shoot some skags in the mouth and you'll have a friggin' schmorgasborg ready for him.'' *''Old rover looks WAY to big to sleep in that little shoebox anymore! You might want to escort him to some new digs!'' *''Oh, crap. Remember how I said that little skag's mom must have abandoned it? Well, I think she found him again. I hear skag moms eat their young. You gotta take her out, man''! *''Jack killed Roland? Man, I'll never forget when him and all the others jumped Piss Wash Gully. Damn, now I'm all sad and stuff. Is this what being sad feels like? You kill the crap out of Jack, you hear?'' * Catch-A-Ride quotes *''Hey! Name's Scooter! I's named after my sister. Hey, come get you some wheels!'' *''This is where the cars live! Get you one!'' *''Hey, listen to Scooter! When you gotta get across the rough 'n rowdiest places on Pandora, accept no sub-sti-tute!'' *''Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive!'' *''Hey, this is Scooter saying, four wheels is better than... than uh, zero... wheels... Hey, have fun!'' *''Hey, don't be shy now! C'mon! Catch a Riiiiiiiiiiide!'' *''Hey! My runners don't look like some blushing bride's or an'thing... but she'll get ya there... maybe even alive... Catch a ride!'' *''Hey! Can't really tell one way or the other. Vault's real.. Vault ain't.. Flip a coin.. Say a pray'r.. Wutever!'' *''Hey, this is Scooter! And this is my Catch-A-Ride!'' *''Hey! Let's get you rolling!'' *''Trick out your ride!'' *''Hey! This is the place to Catch-A-Ride! You can paint it all kinds of pretty colors to boot!'' General Knoxx DLC quotes *''Shit and meatballs! Didn't think I'd ever see your dumb ass again! Did you really open the Vault? Did that Steele chick take her clothes off yet? I need details though.'' - 1st part of Scooter's cinematic *''Act all casual like when I say this. I'm gonna speak in code, so I hope you have the mental capacity to follow. Your 'lady friend' told me to send you to 'Moxxi's place' when you stopped by... If you know what I'm saying.'' - 2nd part of Scooter's cinematic *''You ain't gettin' nowhere without wheels boy... and maybe girl. I've been cookin' up somethin' new but I ain't finished the booster system yet. Need a bit'a secret sauce if you're willin' to lend a hand.'' - Before acquiring Boost the Monster *''Alright! What I'm gonna need is a X-372 Supercharger, but not the 373... there was a recall on that thing on account a people burning alive and shit. Also, a big 'ole tank of nitrous, and one of them fancy exhaust booger things. I don't even know what it does, man.'' - During Boost the Monster *''Smokin' Jesus titty cinnamon! That is a monster! That's gonna be sweet!'' - Upon finding the supercharger *''Well, shoot, look's like the passenger seat's gonna have to go bye-bye to fit that bad boy in there. I'll get to work on that right now.'' - Upon finding the nitrous tank in Boost the Monster *''Yeah... Yeah, that's probaby the thing that... does the other thing... and shit.'' - Upon finding the exhaust pipe *''I could always tell you were the resourceful type. Bring 'em on back and we'll get you rollin'!'' - Will be the last message during Boost the Monster, replacing the quote of the last part found *''Hey, one of those Crimson bucket sluts did a number on my hand trying to get information on your secret lady friend. I didn't tell 'em nothin' but I can't install anything right now. Give me a hand gettin' this stuff in?'' - Before acquiring Greasemonkey *''Ooo-ee! Ain't she a monster! Just gotta hack the specs into the digistruct module so my Catch-A-Ride can build these bad boys for you. Hit that switch over there.'' - Before digitizing the newly built Monster *''Your friend is hangin' with Moxxi out at her joint in the Fathoms. Grab one a those monster we just finised and get your ass movin'.'' *''Scooter here. Just a heads up that those Crimson d-bags set up some road blocks on the highway. Just get your murder on and we'll pretend nobody saw nothin'.'' *''Just a quick note about Moxxi in the event you ain't met her. She's got a peculiar streak in 'er. Loves the lime light, but she ain't as sketchy as she appears to be on stage. ... Oh, almost forgot, she's my Mom. So you treat her right or I'll bury you where I buried Lucky. Yeah, I killed him, don't act all surprised. I told you I was gonna do it.'' *''Hey there! Momma said you'll be needin' the Racer for one a yer 'adventures'. I've uploaded the digistruct to the Catch-a-Ride system. You should be able to grab one whenever you want. I'd be careful though. Compared to the Monster that thing might as well be a box of gravy with wheels.'' *''Hey man! Scooter here! I could sure use ya to get outta doing some actual work. Come on in and I'll give you another job.'' - Informing you that he has a mission for you Missions Arid Badlands missions Main *Catch-A-Ride *Bone Head's Theft *The Piss Wash Hurdle *Return To Zed New Haven missions Side *Up To Our Ears *Scooter's Used Car Parts *Is T.K. O.K.? *I've Got A Sinking Feeling... T-Bone Junction missions Main * Boost the Monster * Greasemonkey * You've Got Moxxi: Roadblock * You've Got Moxxi: Moxxi's Red Light Side * OMG APC Trivia * Scooter may be a reference to Cooter from The Dukes of Hazzard, both are "countryfolk" mechanics who share the same style of speech. * As shown by a billboard in T-Bone Junction, Scooter endorses Clitz brand beer, with the slogan "It's what's under the hood". * Scooter also appears to be incestuous, confessing to having a crush on his sister and mentioning that his desired girlfriend Laney is distantly related to him. * In the Youtube channel Hey Ash Whatcha Playin'? There's an episode where Gearbox's ideas are shown on a whiteboard, one of the idea concepts was Scooter being gay. See also * Catch-A-Ride Category:NPCs Category:New Haven Category:Human